


Carnations bloom

by Cheexucherry_plus



Series: Carnations bloom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheexucherry_plus/pseuds/Cheexucherry_plus
Summary: When Kenma and his sister Kari stared their first year at Nekoma highschool no ones first guess would have been that she would fall for the short and ferocious daemon senpai yaku Morisuke so now I'm there second year she builds up the courage to tell him but the blooms of time have already blossomed....
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Series: Carnations bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880605
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Kari woke with a start as she heard the banging on the door from her brother. This sadly isn't the first time he's done this as he's found it's quite affective method "Kenma what the actual fuc-" but before she could even finish she was cut off "get up Kuroo as already dragged me out of bed now it's your turn." Much to her disappointment she groans and sits up today will be long for Kari wether she knows it or not 

When walking into the main room of the house she was greeted by her neighbor Kuroo Tetsuro who every morning took it upon himself to get the two up and running for school since he not only had to be there too, but he wanted to walk with his boyfriend Kenma which to Kari wasn't a shocker the two had always been lovey dovey but of course her pleads for them to stop were just a waste of energy. Kenma then sluggishly walked over before latching him onto Kuroo before saying "carry me peasant "followed by an "of course kitten ~" god it made her sick to watch them all she ever wanted was someone to hold her like that but seeing those two only made her feel more alone. "Can you not be a married couple this early in the damn morning" she asked but soon after Kuroo retorted "well if you weren't such a scaredy-cat you would ask out yakkun~" this triggered her into saying something she would soon regret for the rest of her days "you know what you rooster looking head ass how about after practice I ask him out!" He chuckled be closing the deal but as she walked she couldn't help but feel a small amount of worry , yaku was one of her close friends and knowing this her only thought was what if I'm just another face in the crowd to him but she pushed down the thoughts as they reached the school yard.

Finally everyone was free, a long tiring day of school came to a close many retreat to there homes while some other slip into their club rooms . Kari perched herself in the bleachers of the gym eyes scanned over players until she found yaku practicing receives with the tall Russian tree, the only person she had ever known to so easily make a fool of themselves, Lev Haiba. Everything seemed normal until it happened the one motion between them that set a fire burning deep in her lungs, lev had finally received the ball perfectly and with this yaku rewarded him. "Yaku did you see that I did it!" Lev screeches "ya ya come here " Yaku days before hugging the tall boy before starting up again she could only brush it off and think about her words to say later on tonight as the time tics by.

As soon as it started it stops and practice comes to an end players diapering into their separate ways. Kari leave the Gym with Kenma and kuroo only to be reminded by kuroo that she made a deal with him and so she runs of to find yaku only hearing the rooster head yell "go get your manz " she only rolled her eye and began her search. When she finally finds him he's still in the gym with Lev and like bed the pang of hurt comes rushing back to her but in an instant she push it back down. "Lev look at the time your sisters probably worried sick I'll walk you home " and with that they put their equipment awa with a final "thank you yaku " and a kiss. Was she seeing this correctly did they just kiss did yaku let it happen what is going on- but when the too start to approach the gym doors she takes off running faster then she had ever run before she couldn't breathe or think her mind unable to process a single thing her lungs burned screaming out for air but the more she breaths in the more it burned but she needs to make it home.

When she gets to her home she slams open the door only to see Kuroo and Kenma huddled up together in the couch her chest now set aflame more then before and to add Kuroo begins "well hello there miss yaku how are you did you finally get your-" before he can finish she snapped her gaze to him before shouting "shut the fuck up for once in your life will you " and begins to her room. She slams the door behind her allowing her back to slide down it not saying a word, not shedding a tear she sits there until a feeling of nausea runs over her like waves hitting the rocks she tried to stand but it was to late she released the contents from her but it didn't feel like vomiting instead she opens her eyes and her gaze hits the blooms of white carnations sitting at her feet she falls to her knees picking the flowers up before whispering to herself "you idiot..look what you did to yourself "..... 

To be continued...


	2. Petals and masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinkgs are meant to be but they can still be kept as secrets...

Kari was a simple , ordinary person , never once in her life did she think that her Friday night would be wasted here in her room kneeling upon a bed of carnations. This was it wasn't it? This is how her life would end, dying over the fact she can't receive love. She could face the truth, she now knew even if yaku liked girls she wouldn't have a chance with him. God, why even think she would, she's just a face in a crowd to him, another person who he'll only see and forget. That's when a knock came at her bedroom door."Kari, it's Kuroo are you ok you don't seem ok." She panicked and swept the flower petals under her bed using a dirty shirt in the corner of the the room. "Um ya Kuroo I'm fine I just..." thinking of a lie would be easier then telling the truth wouldn't it "just, couldn't find yaku so I'm guessing he went home but oh well there's always Monday right?" Kuroo agreed and left her alone. Alone with her thoughts. She could of course get surgery but that's expensive and even if she confessed her feelings were obviously not mutual by any means so what the hell was she supposed to do, and then it finally hit harder than before, the realization that this is it for her this is the end. There was nothing she could even do because she had been placed in a corner with no way out a dead end of you would . 

Monday came faster than she had hoped and thankfully she kept the coughing under control . Kari has went to a nearby store before school that morning going before Kuroo and Kenma of course leaving a note in advance to buy something. Face mask, She bought a pack of protection mask for the ill. Her plan being that if she coughed up flowers during school she could hide it . She went on her way to school and her pan worked smoothly but Kuroo felt something was wrong somehow something didn't settle with him but he didn't know what.

When practice came she was going to leave she knew enough about her illness to know seeing him would only hurt more. And she was right once again in her usual spot she watched the team practice and every time she say yaku her heart aches in pain as if saying please make it stop. By the end of practice everyone is getting ready to leave when Lev says the two want to tell the team something. Kari and yaku make eye contact and she trying to looks as happy as possible and lucky he buys it that grin of hers was something everyone say as genuine even when it wasn't. "Me and yaku are dating now I hope you all don't mind" Lev spoke up voice filled with pride. Yaku then walked over to kari throwing his arm over her shoulders saying "dang kar-kar looks like I got myself a boyfriend before you you love sick girl" on the outside she laughed however on the inside , the last bit of control she had left snaps and she feels the flowers grow um her airway creeping into her mouth she cringes at the taste of blood in her mouth which is new,she didn't think it would get this bad so soon. Kuroo looks over at Kari a look of pure concern spread onto his face he put the pieces together and then realized why she ran home Friday night, why she was upset. Before anything else Kuroo spoke up "hey Kari I need your help with something ken stay here I'll come back to get you before we leave" kenma nods as he watches Kuroo drag his sister out the door. When they finally get far enough from the gym he speaks up "you have it don't you" his voice full of sorrow and pity "yes " came a soft reply and with that Kuroo began pleading for her to get surgery that they could find a way to play the bill "Kari you need to tell kenma he's your-" Kari cuts him off sharply "no he doesn't need to know if I'm just gonna get surgery right " you smile reassurance laced within her words but in reality she didn't care about surgery and didn't really want it either . Why walk the earth if you have no purpose here. She would wait until the flowers ended her suffering and set her free she would right a letter to her brother apologizing to him for not being good enough but she'd have to wait for that. She knew that at this point she's lucky to live the rest of the week but Kuroo doesn't need to know that no one needs to know that...

To be continued....


	3. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decaying of a corpse is like the rot of flowers it’s slow yet noticeable....

Days become endless but at the same time they fly by . Kari never new it would be this hard to make everyone think things were normal. Kuroo's worries only grew because the dark circles under her eyes provide enough to show she wasn't ok. In the two days that had passed since her brother's boyfriend had found out about her fatal flowers he had kept insisting on getting a surgery planned out. Kari was content with her plans and told him she'd schedule it soon. Today was now Wednesday and the boys practice had once again come to an end. Kari was about to leave when out of all the people who could have stopped her it was Yaku. "Kari you seemed quite pale are you ok?" He asked looking at her so close a firm hand on her shoulders. His touch felt like fire and it set her heart and lungs aflame she wishes more than anything to tell the truth but she can't put him in that kind of situation." Yes, I'm fine just worried about an upcoming test " the words were lies but he didn't need to know that. "Well why don't you take a break so we can hang out , we haven't don't that in a while?" She knew Yaku only meant good but what could happen while they were out. "I'm not really sure if that's a good idea " as she finished yaku spoke "please kari just today that's it I swear" Kari sighed she knew she couldn't say no to him. When she agreed he grabbed he hand and pulled her toward the door . She couldn't help but smile , even if she couldn't have him it was a nice thought . 

The two went to Yaku's place like they normally did . Like her brother , Kari was very big on video games so they normally played those. But as the night dragged on she tried to keep her gaze on the tv whenever she looked at him her lungs erupted in pain. All she wants to do is go home and think she knows that her end is coming so she wants to start writing letters to her friends and family to tell them she's sorry and finally to make things worse Yaku grasps her attention. "Hey Kari i need a favor from you " this caught her of guard a little but none the less she agrees "well um since this is the end of my third year I want to get lev something to tell him goodbye for a short time , I got accepted for a Russian team and I want to go but before I do I want to get him something " he looks at her curiosity washed over his face waiting for her response. In reality though this question hurt more than it should and the petals began to creep up her throat. "I just love him so much Kari like I feel bad for- ... Kari?" He looks at her pained expression and she was quick to respond " I'm fine just a headache maybe I should go " he just nodded and stood up "well I hope you feel better soon then "he says before hugging her tight and that's when it hit the most painful strike of all . She quickly waved goodbye and went out the door once she got down the street the flowers began to fall and flood from her mouth but she kept her pace all the way home and when she arrived she could hear Kenma in his room playing a game but her coughs only continued . Going into her room she locks the door and opens a notebook taking a few pages she writes three notes. One for her brother , one for her neighbor , and one for the love of her life. She calls Kuroo over the phone and tells him that everything is all ok now and he sounds relieved "I'll see you tomorrow then " he says before hanging up on the other end . "Ya ..." she whispered and wobbled her way to her brothers room. Knocking softly she says "kenma I'm going to bed , I love you see ya in the morning " he only responded with an small hmph noise as she turn back to her room . Kari shits the door behind her and she feels the ache begin to spread through her she sighs as a few tears role down her cheek as she grabbed her letters for her loved ones and laid upon the bed. Her breaths were ragged and and her voice strained as she looked up at the ceiling. " this is it I guess..." she looked too her left to she all of the pictures on the wall, she smiles as a tear roles down her cheek and with one finally breath in she closes her eyes and when the breath is let go an eruption of beauty comes from her lungs carnations of all color sprouting from the steam. She was at peace and she was secure. She had let go.....

To be continued... 

Ya this ain't it why would it be 😌


	4. Recoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recoiling of words and actions....

Kenma has stayed up once again till 5am. His sister was the type to also do so but he thought it was strange she went to bed so early last night. He figures today they'll all go somewhere with Kuroo, not willingly but they'll be out of the house. After hours on end of gaming he takes of his headset and turns of the monitor. He heads down the hall to go to the kitchen when he passes by his sisters room. Something just seems so unsettling to him about this but he can't put his finger on it. But none the less he goes to the kitchen. 

Around 10 am he sits in the main room playing his psp when he noticed his sister was still not up and about the house . Kenma slowly made his way to the room and turned the knob on the door . The sight makes his stomach drop he wants to vomit. His sister lies on her bed covered in blood and flowers . Her eyes and mouth slightly agape but none the less a small smile painted her pail figure. Kenma backed out of the room and went next door to Kuroo's house . Kenma wasn't ever the type to lose his cool so when he did something was wrong and in this case his world just came crashing down. "K-kuroo "he said slightly knocking on the door but that's when fear took him over and his knocking became more rapid and his cries only grew louder. Finally kuroo opened the door "kitten what's wrong I was just about to-" he stops and looks at kenma the fear in his face tells kuroo all he needs to know " it's Kari isn't it " he says calmly but his voice was laced in dread. "Kuroo she's dead s-she's fucking dead she was fine yesterday I- i don't" kenma's sobs were painful to Kuroo's ears it was something he's never wanted to hear throughout his life . Kuroo just embraces kenma and holds him trying to calm him down . " Kenma stay here i'm gonna go take a look. 

When kuroo entered the home dread filled his core. The last thing he wanted to do today was look at his friends body but here he was. He slowly made his way to the room the door already open from kenma's frantic panic. Kuroo steps in the door and his eyes flood with pity . "Poor Kari " was all he could muster . He walked closer to the bed she laid upon. Her hand holding three envelopes one with his name on it. Kuroo took it and opened it reading the message inside.

Dear kuroo Tetsurou,  
If your reading this I'm long gone . I lied to you and I'm sorry. Even if you wanted me to get surgery I couldn't bring myself to do it . The thought of never loving anything or anyone again is just a cruel existence , Kuroo I'm in pain. I can't go on living without love I'll be in so much more pain. Can you take care of Kenma for me please. I'm sorry I won't be here for your big fancy wedding you planned in your second year as a joke but I would like it if you both would get married . I know your probably mad at me . But that doesn't matter anymore ,do me a favor and every now and then think of me because you were one of my best friends and make sure Kenma takes care of himself . 

Kuroo looked at the letter almost in disgust and back at the girl in front of him he just shook his head " why did it have to be this way kari .... " before leaving the room to go take kenma his letter.....

To be continued...


	5. Wilting away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilt of a soul is like the wilt of a petal

Kenma is speechless , Kenma is heartbroken. His sister was his best friend besides Kuroo and his only friend for many year. His stare was blank as he sat on Kuroo's bed with the blankets wrapped around him the image of her playing back in his head. Kenma wanted to scream but he refused. Instead he tried to think back on a better time something more simple...

"KENMA!" Kari shouts at the top of her lungs the little eight year old called from the playground. Neither of them could defend themselves from bullies and Kuroo hadn't been but them that day.   
An elder boy holds down Kari while another mocks Kenma for no reason in particular. Kenma has always been so good at hiding his emotions around new people but even with that blank stare Kari knew that right now he needed help. Kari bit down on the boys hand next to her "ow son of a bi-" he can't even finish his sentence before Kari hits him and runs over to Kenma standing in front of him she says "didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a girl " the boy only looks annoyed before pulling her by the hair but then stopped and said your just a waste of our time" with that they leave and she looks over to kenma "are you ok Kari?" Kenma asked her his voice filled with little concern "ya of course let's go home".

When the two were thirteen they started having different interest but none the less they were close. "Kari I have a secret and promise not to tell anyone ok because it's weird " she agreed showing of her signature smile and closing the book she had been reading."ok, well I was playing volleyball with Kuroo and he grabbed my hands and I felt really weird, Kari is it wrong if I like Kuroo?" She just laughs at him and shakes her head "Kenma your my brother and I love you and if you like Kuroo then that's who you like, love is something you can't stop even if you want to besides I've seen the way he looks at you ." 

Kuroo came back from Kenma's home with the two letters in hand "Kitten are you alright?" He calls out and with no reply he walks to his bedroom only to find kenma softly crying to himself. "Kenma...." kenma looks up at kuroo before speaking "Kuroo I was terrible to her, I didn't even tell her goodnight I-I just nodded my head at her she always did everything and I did-" kuroo stopped him holding him tight "litsen to me kenma she knew that you cared about her, if she thought that you didn't care she would never do the things she did for you, I got this before I left there was one for me, you , and you know who" Kuroo says before handing kenma the letter. 

Dear Kenma Kozume,

Kenma how do I say it. How do I tell you that I lied . I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was dying. There really isn't much for me to even say to you. You were a perfect brother you know that, I'm glad that you were my brother , not kuroo ,not lev , but you. I'm guessing you would have been the person to find my body when the morning comes and I'm sorry for that I don't know what it's gonna look like but it won't be pretty that's for sure. Do me a favor ok , take care of yourself more. I don't want you to say that you will but never do so please take better care of yourself . I'll see you again someday maybe but not in this life . You were good to me and I hope you can say the same about me. I love you Kenz don't forget that . Go buy a cat and name it after me or something. 

Kenma scanned the paper over and set it down he could only sigh and huddle into the blankets surrounding him. "So ... who's gonna tell yaku"   
Kenma asked and then Kuroo holds up an enveloped "Kari will"....

To be continued...


	6. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing as a person can make plants grow....

Kuroo called a funeral home to take Kari's body away and once all the finer details were sorted her sat down and took a deep breath in. He looked through the contacts on his phone finally finding the one he needed "hello Kuroo what's up" a voice came from the line "we need to talk ,now" . Kuroo hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen he had no appetite not after what he had to see. After about thirty minutes a knock comes from the door. Kuroo opens it and lets the person inside. "So can you tell me why you called " the person confused as to why they were needed. " sit down Yaku you're not gonna wanna here this" yaku sat down on Kuroo's couch bed looking up at Kuroo. "Kari's...gone" Kuroo says pity flooding his eyes. Yaku processed the words but then quickly asked " what do you mean gone did her and kenma go on a trip-" kuroo stops him "she's dead Yaku!" Kuroo raised his voice only to look out at the smaller boy infront of him. "No that's impossible I just saw her yesterday what-" Kuroo again stops him " she has hanahaki yaku" now it's Yaku's turn to yell "bullshit Kuroo she was fine yesterday and she's fine today I'll prove it!" Yaku gets up and storms out of the how's Kuroo swiftly following behind. Yaku gets to her door and begins to unlock it with his spare key then making his way to her room. "Kari stop playing games with me!" He then slams open the door. It's as if she was never there. The bed and other luxury's were gone due to blood stains and everything else was cleaned the smell of bleach was strong to him. "Kari...." that's when Kuroo finally came into the room "your fast for a short person jeez" Yaku looks at kuroo hurt was the only seen emotion on his face "so it is true... who did this to her!!" Kuroo just gives him a look of pity "you ... she was in love with you " yaku's heart sank all this time he had bragged on and on about him and Lev but in reality.... "this is for you it's the last letter " kuroo handed him the letters and left the room. Yaku took in a deep breath before beginning. 

Dear Yaku Morisuke, 

Hey yakkun, I'm sure you already know by now because you have this letter but I'm gone. I am sorry to tell you that now who's gonna have chicken nugget Wednesday with you! But on a more serious note... don't blame yourself, it's not your fault I'm gone. Your In love with someone and that's ok, Mori, is it ok to call you that , I don't care anyway. Mori I'm sick and I'm hurting so much. I don't wanna go on with life not being able to love and not being able to remember what it felt like to love you. God Mori I loved you so much that it hurt. At times I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe without you. I'm sorry that your losing a friend like this. But I'm just another face in a crowd , you can replace me . Go to Russian and be the best damn liebro you can be you got that! Well looks like my time has run out , I have to go but just know Morisuke, that I love you and I'm cheering you on. 

Yaku was in shock, never once could he of thought she was sick. He sank to his knees and let a sob erupt from his core he felt terrible as if he just killed a person. Yaku looks up at the wall of pictures and he continues to cry. He can't seem to put the things together. Maybe if he would have loved her instead things wouldn't be like this. Why did he have to be with Lev why did this hurt so much she was just his friend. Just his friend.....

To me continue....

There's only one more chapter after this one kids don't worry


	7. Finale bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is an illness....

A funeral was scheduled for the following week . Kenma and Kuroo looked so broken but the one holding the most on their shoulders was Yaku Morisuke.

After the funeral over time things became normal but with time Yaku seemed so distant from his boyfriend. Of course Lev hadn't done a single thing wrong but still in all Yaku just felt off being with him. Yaku didn't feel the same spark as before . He was hurting.

When graduation came he'd finally made up his mind on what to do and as much as it hurt he couldn't go on any longer. "Lev.." he began but was stopped "I already know you want to break up I'm not mad or hurt so please don't think I am " Yaku just smiled and said ok.

5 years went by and yaku was still in Russia when he received an invitation from kuroo and Kenma to come to their wedding. At first he was uneasy with the idea but in all agreed to go. The wedding went smoothly and everything was well until he noticed something. "Hey Kuroo why did you get an extra reserved chair if no ones gonna sit in it " Kuroo only chuckles as he looks at the chair . It was covered in white carnations and had a small sticker indicating but was reserved. " well, it's for Kari, she always joked about my and kenma having a big wedding and her being here for it but..." his voice faltered but he looked up and smiled. " I know she's here , she'd never miss an event like this , it wasn't like her to ditch something important " as the night went on a few men and women flirted with him but he couldn't really see himself with any of them but he couldn't think of why.

50 years pass... Yaku is now 74. He was a lonely old man. Yaku never married a single person, he tried dating and it didn't work for him. Today was Wednesday day and he always went to see her on Wednesday. He walks up with his back of food his shaky legs carry him the best they can. He seats himself out in front of her , his best friend, Kari Kozume. He sits and talks with her for what seemed to be hours before finally noticing the sun was going down. "You know I miss you every day" he says he's voice shaking and his eyes glossy "you know it took me a long time to realize I needed you , 54 years to be exact." He sighed and looked at the headstone in front of him silence is the only thing left floating in the air . Yaku stands up. "How about next time it's Kari Yaku instead of Kari Kozume" he says before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Yaku doesn't visit again anymore after that.He wants to keep his word. 

Time is slow, it's almost like an illness that will soon be the death of you... Yaku sits in a hospital room all alone. He has no one left , no children, no partner, no friends just the silence. The 98 year old man has lived a long and torturous life. He closed his eyes when suddenly "Yaku you lazy ass get up" called a voice . He looks over the railing of the bed next to him his heart monitor speeds up. "Kari..." he says tears stream down his face. " come on now, it's time to come home " with those words she reached to him and pulled him up the heat monitor then Stops. Time is still, everything is calm and when he opens His eyes he's young again and with him his best friend , the most amazing person he ever met Kari.

The end !

A/n I hope you liked this story let me know if I should write some more!!


End file.
